Drosselmeyer's Finale: The Mouse, The Princess and The Curse
by purpledancer69
Summary: Sequel to The Black Swan & the Duck. Ahiru & Fakir are finally trying to live a normal life together when a new boy appears at their school. At first he seems harmless, but soon realize he has more to do with them than they think. Drosselmeyer has yet to let them off the hook, and turns the cog wheels in one last time in an attempt to bring tragedy to the Knight & Princess Tutu.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue/Chapter 1**_

_** of  
Drosselmeyer's Finale: The Mouse, The Princess and The Curse ~ Sequel to The Black Swan and the Duck**_

_As Drosselmeyer sat in his chair, he started to think. And when he thinks, soon after the cog-wheels turn. He'd taken a break long enough. His own mind was thinking, moving...like the cogwheels of the tower. _

_It was about time the Princess and Knight's past revisited them once more. _

_It was time for Drosselmeyer to play another game of writing tragedies and seeing how his characters dealt. Like a boy with a magnifying glass to the ants, he would have his fun. Oh, and of course, how would Uzura put it? The "lovey, dovey" parts too. _

_Only, of course...what ballet could he intertwine with it this time? .. he looked at his wooden doll with sly eyes as a large smile crept across his face...a new character would be needed to truely awaken the potential the last story had left him with...he could work this out quite well...because what ballet best fit his own but the one even he was written to be a part of?_

"_Oh Uzura...it's time. Once again...let's bring the ink to the page... the Golden Town has one more story I'm just dying to write."_

* * *

Ahiru stretched, and yawned.

"Long day huh?" Fakir said.

"Yea, Director Setsuna really works us hard." Ahiru nodded. "But I don't mind. I like improving my technique!"

"She really did show up last minute did't she? But she's a lot better and nicer than -"

"Don't even say his name Fakir!" Ahiru gave him sharp look.

"I won't. I won't. But he's gone now..." Fakir didn't see how saying his name would be such an issue, however it did bring back some serious guilt on his part. He'd never truely gotten over the fact that he'd nearly lost Ahiru.

"He's so evil though! Well he _was _evil...but he brings back bad memories." She shrunk a little in her stance as they walked closer to Fakir's cabin.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. But if it makes you feel better I won't say his name. I don't really care to either." Fakir was contented to see that the his father's work was going along quite well.

His step-father had been working on a spare room for Ahiru. It wasn't so much that Ahiru couldn't likely room with Pike and Lillie again, but he rather her closer to be completely honest. Knowing that Drosselmeyer could create another predicament was an idea that never quite escaped Fakir's mind. On the other hand, her curse had been lifted...it was more a question of how much farther Drosselmeyer would go to create a new story...or if there were other characters in this town they didn't know about.

He'd often thought about their decision to stay in Gold Crown Town and whether it was better for them to just leave with Rue and Mytho...their story technically had no reason to still be alive. Having their own happy ending had been an attractive option. On the other hand, they did choose to stay and try to live a regular life...for at least as long as they could manage.

As soon as they entered the cabin, not a minute later, someone was knocking on the door.

"Hello?" Ahiru opened it up.

"Ahiru!" Lillie gave her a big hug. Ahiru spotted Pike beside her.

"What are you two doing here?" Ahiru said.

"You know you never really mentioned you were actually _living_ with Fakir too? Are you two getting married or something? You're pretty young for that you know..." Pike gave them a suspicious squinty eye. Ahiru blushed.

"What's going on?" Fakir leaned into the doorway.

Pike stepped back. "Nothing..." The sight of Fakir always rendered her a silent.

"Nothing? No way! We wanted to tell you guys if you knew about the new student coming tomorrow?" Lillie asked.

"New student?" Ahiru asked.

"Yea, we heard Director Setsuna on the way back from class, talking to someone new in her office! Sounded like a boy..."

"You were eavesdropping?" Fakir asked.

"Well no not exactly." Pike said, rather guiltily.

"I'm not sure who he is either guys?" Ahiru admitted.

"Oh, well aren't you excited?! Now maybe Pike can find a boyfriend now that Fakir is with-" Lillie was stopped by Pike's hand.

Pike took Lillie by the arm, her hand still over her mouth. "Well we'll see you guys tomorrow in class ! bye!"

Fakir and Ahiru watched them walk away...or rather Lillie become dragged away.

"Strange?" Fakir said.

Ahiru sighed. "They really are my best friends though."

"No I meant the new student. Most of the time the people in this town don't come and go much." Fakir said.

"You don't think?" Ahiru asked.

"Drosselmeyer? I don't think so. I'd like to think that it isn't. This actually could be a sign that he's left."

"Really?"

"Well if our town is opening up to the world around us...yea. I mean Directors come and go right?"

"I think you're right Fakir." She smiled.

He looked down at her with a content smile.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing. It's just nice to have nothing to worry about for once." Fakir shrugged.

Ahiru nodded and smiled. She went to close the door but got her skirt caught in it and fell forward onto Fakir.

"Umph."

"Oh I'm sorry Fakir!"

"It's okay." He said his face inches from hers.

She blushed as he kissed her. Everything was right, and nothing could change that...right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The New Boy**

"Okay people. According to what I heard around campus, your last director had you doing partner work...which is interesting considering some of you need work on your soloist work alone. However, considering the girl to boy ratio in here is pretty even I'd like to see what you can do today."

"Hmm I wonder who Fakir will partner up with..." Pike said with sarcasm, nudging Ahiru who blushed.

"Oh and too even off the girl-boy ratio we happen to have a new-comer to our class." Director Setsuna said.

"I thought our girl-to-boy ratio was always even." Autor said quietly behind them.

They shrugged it off. Ahiru was curious to see who the new boy was. Fakir was too. He'd sat a little farther off today. Since Ahiru's return, he'd wanted to make sure Pike and Lillie became friends with her again. It seemed as if much of Ahira's damage had been partially forgotten...same with everyone's knowledge of the Swan-curse and Sorcerer Kuro's damage.

"His name is Kokuouja Nesumir. Please welcome him with kindness. Now does everyone have partners?"

The class just paused at the presence of the new boy. He seemed strange. Well he was handsome according to most of the girls. His longer tangled mousy grey-brown hair fell over his face...it was a lighter brown, than most. His eyes were behind a pair of glasses that hid much of his identity. Had he not had his glasses covering his eyes, Fakir wasn't sure he would be able to recognize him at all...and yet something about him seemed familiar. As if he hand't just appeared from nowhere. As if maybe ... he'd seen the kid before... although he seemed different. Still he had no name for the face, so Nesumir would have to suffice for now.

The crowd started to move about, looking for partners. Lillie and Autor grouped together. Pike had always just partnered with whoever she'd find...although she'd always wished for a more permanent one.

Ahiru got up to find Fakir when she turned to see the new boy in front of her. His eyes seemed to catch hers, although she couldn't see them clearly through the glasses. He pushed them up.

"Would you be my partner?" His voice was surprisingly...or unsurprisingly un-shy and rather smooth.

"Ah I-" Ahiru started unsure of how to turn him down without making him feel left out.

"She actually already has a partner." Fakir said appearing behind Ahiru. He wasn't one to be possessive, but he couldn't help but want to stay her partner...among other reasons.

"Why don't you dance with Pike?" Ahiru smiled. "She needs a partner too."

"I see." He said rather quietly and Pike in turn blushed at the sight of her mysteriously handsome partner.

"Now, according to his notes...or what few the past director left behind...I've begun to understand Swan Lake was the theme...let's start with that one then. Next week I'd like you all to think about other pas-de-deux that can be done and rehearsed. I'd like to try partner-work for a while. Then we will go back to technique and solos. Any questions?" Director Setsuna, had black hair held up in pretty curls on her head. She always reminded Ahiru of an angel or fairy...she was much sweeter than Director Kuro or any of the others, and so they rarely ever defied her. She was still firm at times but her kindness was her foothold.

"Great...we all know who's going to out-dance us with this one..." Pike whispered loud enough so Ahiru and Fakir could here, along with Lillie and Autor.

"Why's that?" Nesumir asked.

"Oh well Nesumir was it?" Pike asked.

"Call me Nesu." he said quickly.

"Oh...well uhm Nesu, it's because they just are. When our last director...I don't really remember his name just that he had silver hair and stuff...well he asked us to perform the dance of the Prince and Odette from swan lake...especially the first week, they really performed well. They're kind of a pair Ahiru and Fakir." She sighed a little. She was happy for Ahiru. She kind of had a connection to her that made her feel like they'd been friends before. But she'd had a long running crush on Fakir and now she was kind of stuck.

"Hmm." Nesu looked over to Fakir and Ahiru who were already practicing along with a few others who looked pretty well off...well minus a few.

"So uhm should we dance?"

"Sure." Nesu moved her rather effortlessly around him, however at times was rather forceful, as his attention remained on the pair. He'd felt it. He knew it was them. He felt a strange feeling inside of him; something was taking over. If only he hand't gone to the forrest...

"That's all for todays class. Remember my homework; come up with other famous Pas-de-Deux we can work on please?"

With that the class dispersed quite quickly. Fakir and Ahiru left together, and on the way our Fakir bumped into Autor.

"Sorry-" Fakir started.

Autor looked at him. "It was a simple accident." He shrugged it off. "Did you ever find what you were looking for when researching Drosselmeyer? I haven't seen you in the library."

Fakir looked at his inquisitive eyes and sighed. "Yes, more than I had hoped for." He recalled the whole endeavor of Drosselmeyer's prologue; while it gave Ahiru here freedom back to being a girl, it had been both stressful and dangerous."

"Well enough. He is a strange character isn't he? He had always struck my fascination too." Autor then left as Fakir watched him leave.

"Fakir?"

He looked down to see Ahiru on his arm.

"We can go back now." He nodded and the two walked off.

"What ballet are you going to choose for the pas-de-deux?" She asked after they had walked in silence for a while.

"I'm not sure. I hate to say it but Swan Lake is a bit much now..."

"I know what you mean. Even though I am basically the Swan Princess I totally understand." Ahiru nodded admittedly.

"We have practiced Sleeping Beauty before." He shrugged.

Ahiru recalled the pas-de-deux he'd performed with her on stage before they'd really ever been friends.

"Hmm, but theres also Cinderella...the Nutcracker...Giselle...and what about-"

"Since when did you become so educated?" He asked, teasing.

"Hey I know enough!" Ahiru said as they walked off to his cabin.

However, oblivious to their own surroundings, a boy had followed them out.

"It must be them. I knew it since I saw her...she was the girl from the lake." He said before he felt a pain in his chest. "Agh...what am I talking about? What's going on with me?" He cowered in pain, in an inner struggle, before he rose again. He stood up and took off his glasses and stepped on them purposefully. "I shouldn't be needing those anymore. And soon if I play my cards right, I won't have to fight this any longer." His eyes shined, as his mouth formed a sly smile as he headed off in the other direction waiting for the right time to strike his war.

* * *

_p.s. If you really want a clue as to wear this story might be going...I'd suggest looking up this mysterious boy's name...if you break it down it's translation might make things clearer...just saying. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Looking Around, Looking Good and Looking Suspicious**

Ahiru sighed. Their plan to find any more of Drosselmeyer's writing devices went rather sour. They'd asked the dress maker, and while it was clear that there were cogs hidden too at the back of that store, behind the large clock in the room where she made the leotards and costumes, there wasn't a writing device anymore. Most places hadn't seemed to have any seemingly obvious place and she was almost completely clueless of it's existence. Basically all they had left for there was a white bodysuit that they had been more or less convinced to buy for Ahiru.

Fakir on the other hand wasn't sure why Ahiru seemed so down about not finding a story telling device. Clearly if Drosselmeyer hadn't created another story telling device then they had less to worry about…either that or he'd hid it well. It did weigh on the mind but they'd signed up for this when they'd decided to stay.

They left for class that day quite early. Ahiru had hoped to mention Sleeping Beauty to Ms. Setsuna, while Fakir…well for Ahiru's sake would say it as well. To be honest he was quite sick of the theme of fairy tales, but Ahiru liked them. Appart from everything he wondered if it was because she wanted to have a fairy tale ending too. They were damn close to it. He walked behind her as she knew he mind was probably practicing the duet in her mind…she'd been hard on herself to live up to her legacy as Princess Tutu.

He'd begun to think that he should have a stronger mind to be closer to a Knight…but then again his Princess was safe. It really sounded corny, but he'd been much happier having Ahiru around, human too…knowing that his feelings weren't one sided, or at least not supposed to be. Finding out that his character had feelings for Tutu hadn't _made_ him fall for Ahiru's cute and clumsy charm...those feelings had already been present, but maybe made him feel a little more comfortable with those feelings.

She was better than him in a lot of ways though. If she was really Princess Tutu on the inside, it was for certain she had the kindest heart he'd ever know.

"Fakir?"

He shook his head, and found his own cheeks a little warm from his thoughts. "Yea?"

"We're here." Ahiru said as she took the handle to the studio door.

"Oh." He'd really zoned out this time. It really wasn't like him, mechanically walking and not thinking about where he'd been going. He nodded and followed her in.

Pike and Lillie were already there. So was Autor and some of the other students all stretching for class talking about their choices, while some remained to keep theirs hidden. Ahiru walked over to them and Fakir followed behind.

"So what did you think of Nesumir? Or what did he tell him to call you Nesu?" Lillie said with an overzealous laugh.

"Oh it was nothing. He's kind of strange and-" Pike said before they noticed the room go silent. Ahiru wondered what it was, or if it was Director Setsuna's arrival? They looked up to see most of the class was stairing at a boy.

Nesumir had arrived.

This time he had no glasses on at all. Rather his longer tosseled strands of mousy brown hair lightly hit his eyes, his particularly greyish eyes which lacked a pair of rather large glasses, as he walked in with an smug content-ness, seemingly oblivious to the stares. His chiseled features looked less …

"Did I say strange? Because I meant to say dreamy." Pike continued correcting herself.

Ahiru was surprised at Pike. It was true though…Nesumir looked…different. Better.

Fakir looked at him hard. Something struck him as off. Even without the glasses. Nesumir caught Fakir's staring, and gave him a small smile, his eyes cool and relaxed.

Fakir turned his head and stood a little closer to Ahiru. Ahiru looked to Fakir, feeling his shoulder brush against hers. She wondered what had come over him to feel so protective; maybe she just wasn't used to the concept of them being boyfriend and girlfriend completely yet?

Setsuna walked in, her hair up in a bun of her purple-black curls in a straight typical bodysuit.

They soon took up a barre, and warm up exercises as well as some standard practice.

"Alright class, I hope to hear some interesting brainstorming ideas about what ballet to focus on. We'll definitely make a list and pick three."

"I prefer Romeo and Julliet." Autor said.

"Tragic and romantic I like it." Setsuna nodded.

"Cinderella is nice!" Pike suggested.

Setsuna nodded again. " A classic and beautiful choice."

"Sleeping beauty." Fakir said for Ahiru, who agreed.

"Ah, a lifelong dedication to the one you love; I've always loved that one." Setsuna smiled.

"The Nutcracker." Nesumir said, which took people off guard a little.

"Hmm…doused in both romance and action." Setsuna thought for a moment. "How about Romeo and Juliet, Sleeping Beauty and Nutcracker. We'll cover all three romantic genres, and you can take on any character's dance you'd like, each week. I'd prefer to see duets, but I'll merit your ability equally."

The others looked around content with that. Ahiru was happy that her choice got picked, thanks to Fakir's support. Nesumir merely shrugged contently at his own success.

"Now…next week I hope to have the pas-de-deux of Romeo and Juliet quite practised. Fourth year students should be able to handle such a task.

"Can we practice more tonight Fakir?" Ahiru asked.

"I don't see a problem in it." Fakir gave her a content smile.

"We should practice too…don't you think? Nesumir?" Pike said suggestively.

"Well maybe you…but I'm quite sure I don't need it." Nesumir said and shrugged off.

Ahiru walked up behind Pike as Fakir followed.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Fakir asked.

"Nah, it's fine." Pike said. "I do need a little more practice."

"Well…you used to have a thing for Fakir too and he had a mean charm before too…" Lillie blurted out, as if oblivious to Fakir's presence.

Fakir gave them all an eyebrow as Pike looked away blushing and Ahiru gave a little laugh.

"He used to but not so much anymore!" Ahiru defended him, clinging a little to his arm.

Fakir's eyes watched the doorway as he saw Nesumir leave. He couldn't shake off a suspicious feeling. "Why don't you meet me back at the house later? I've got a few chores I need to talk care of."

"So we can practice still right? I don't know if I know Romeo and Juliet by heart?"

"Yea because your love story is _really_ tragic and everything too." Pike rolled her eyes. "Thanks for letting us have her for a while!" Pike looked to her.

"Don't worry, go have fun with them and I'll see you later." He poked his finger on her forehead teasingly.

"Good! Let's go out on the town for a bit and get some tea and cheesecake. I'll do my practicing for Nesu later!" Pike took Ahiru's hand and they left.

Fakir followed and saw a shadow slip past the side of the academic building towards the fountain and followed it.

"So are those just contacts or did we all witness a miracle today in class?" Fakir said stopping behind the person.

"Oh those old things…does it matter? I don't really need them anyway." Nesu stared back at him lamely and shrugged. "Is this the kind of welcome you always give to the new student?"

"We haven't had a new student in years. As long as I can remember." Fakir cut in.

"I heard that Ahiru girl was relatively new…or is there something I'm missing?" Nesu raised a brow.

"…well no. I mean I knew her from before she came here…" Fakir tried to cover his tracks.

"Oh so that's why she lives with you. Lucky guy." Nesu turned away.

"What did you say?" Fakir asked.

"Nothing really. I just thought you would have realized she's really the only girl in the class that catches the eye...talented or something…but you know it's just an observation." Nesu gave him a side look before walking off.

Fakir watched him leave. Maybe he wasn't completely suspicious, but he didn't like that he'd noticed Ahiru. As far as he was concerned, it was quite possible Drosselmeyer didn't have anything to do with it. Maybe they were opening up to the world around them, and maybe Drosselmeyer was becoming defeated by their consistent evade of his tragedy. But if these were the kind of shady character's the outside world held for them…was it worth the two of them hanging around, or finding a way to return to their actual story ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Cheesecake and A Promise to Make**

"You know, I can't figure out how Fakir knew about you before we did? Like…I get it that you guys are a thing…but you live with him too?" Pike poked at her cheesecake outside a small coffee shop in the town-square.

Ahiru swallowed. It was strange. It was as if her, Mytho and Rue had never existed in the Raven's time. Fakir was the only one who remained. She might as well been a duck the whole time. Even when she'd had her parts, like her stage dance with Fakir, they only remembered her as some distant anonymous face of a girl who'd left their studio. They never really remembered anything. Filling in the blanks felt like lying…well it was. But telling them the truth was strange. Their reality wasn't composed of magic or fairy tale tragedy. "…just friends from before I guess."

"So Pike never really had a chance with Fakir then!" Lillie said. Ahiru bit her lip trying to hid her smile, while Pike stunned face looked accusingly to Lillie. Lillie never had had much of a filter, but she always was in high spirits about things, and only smiled back.

"Yea well I don't care. Nesumir is way better. Did you see him today without his glasses?" Pike changed the direction of the conversation.

"He did look different." Ahiru nodded. She kind of wondered why Fakir seemed to be so apprehensive around him. He probably didn't think she noticed, but he was beginning to become easier to read as the years went on.

"Either way, I don't want to be out long…I have to practice." Pike put a piece of her cheesecake her mouth and wiped it.

"For you or for Nesu?" Lillie smiled.

Pike ignored her. "See you Ahiru!" She took off as Lillie followed.

Ahiru smiled as she watched her friends leave. The evening sun was falling. She should go back to the cabin to meet Fakir.

"Hey, you're the other newbie arent you." She turned around to see Nesu standing behind her.

"Oh well…yea I guess I am." Ahiru looked at him. His eyes looked at her through his low tousled hair…his eyes actually…struck some kind of chord in her. Not familiar just…

"Though you seem like you've danced for an eternity."

"Oh well not really…"

"Well there are times when you're a little rough…but I saw the way you danced, kind of a swan-like quality when you're at your best."

Ahiru felt a little surprised. She'd never felt like a swan except for when she was Tutu…or dancing with Fakir…not to mention…the analogy was spot on. "I'm not much of a swan…but I appreciate the compliment."

"If it was my choice, I'd pick you as a partner…but-"

"But Pike's really good too…"

"Hmm. I can tell you really like your partner. But don't make lies for other people's lack of talent. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow."

Nesumir walked away as if his words hadn't been harsh or rather straightforward. He was kind of strange…but she figured that was just because they hadn't gotten used to him yet. She sighed. She needed to get back.

If she really was going to dance like a swan tomorrow she needed practice for Romeo and Juliet.

She ran off to Fakir's cabin. She wondered how long his "chores" he had to perform would take. She barged through the door and walked into the living room area when she bumped into something .

"Oh!" She said as she looked up. It was Fakir.

"Welcome home." He said. "Pike and Lillie really kept you out for a while."

"Well…yea we kind of got carried a way catching up." Ahiru smiled. Should she tell him about Nesumir too? "What were you up to?"

"Nothing. Just a few more hunches on somethings thats all."

"No more clock-mechanism things?"

"Oh..no. I don't believe so." Fakir said. He was happy she didn't think of it as suspicious but… "Look, just do me one favour, at least for a while."

"What?" She looked up at him, staring into his intense green eyes.

"Just…just stay away from the Nesuma guy." Fakir said.

"Nesum_ir?_" Ahiru wondered.

"Yea…look I can't place it. But something about him just bugs me. Maybe it's just because I'm so used to Drosselmeyer and his games…or maybe people from the outside world are coming in and I'm not used to this yet, but I can't help it." Fakir sighed and looked at her for a moment, before giving her a small smile. "Look, if he talks to you…or says anything just let me know."

"Oh..okay." Ahiru twiddled her thumbs. Nesumir might be a bit odd…but she shouldn't say anything just yet right? He didn't do anything…and he was the new boy and didn't seem to have many friends.

"Ahiru?"

She looked back up, her blue eyes wide and caught in a dead gaze with his. She blushed.

"Just trust me on this okay." He smiled at her. She'd seen that smile few times, when he'd reassured her about giving Mytho his heart shard. When they'd won against the Sorcerer and found out…they really were meant for each other.

"Okay." She nodded. He gave her a small hug. It felt nice that they could be in each others arms and both not worry about anything. She rested her head on his chest and sighed. Her knight.

"I just want to stay happy for a while. Maybe I want the bubble around this town to stick. Just with us, and the academy for a while." He looked down at her and kissed her forehead. She looked up and smiled. It was nice. This. She didn't want it to change either.

"Oh Fakir." She smiled back.

She felt his lips reach hers and was embraced in his arms.

This was what they needed to hold on to.

"Uhm Ahiru?"

"Huh what?" She hadn't realized he'd stopped kissing her.

"Didn't you say you wanted to practice Romeo and Juliet?" Fakir asked, smiling at her obliviousness.

"Oh yea! I'm not sure I remember it." She nodded.

"Well lets practice then, and make sure you get a good nights sleep."

"Mhm." Ahiru nodded, and took his hand as they practiced before the firelight. Little did they know the story of Romeo and Juliet wasn't the only tragedy spinning in their midst.


End file.
